


The Devil's Kitten

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Collars, Hurt Dean, Lucifer!Sam, M/M, Pet Play, Sam is Lucifer's vessel, Spanking, Top Lucifer, Top Sam, non con, slight Dean/Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Sam makes a deal with the devil and Dean has to survive the apocalypse as Lucifer's pet, all the while tormented by being forced to watch the devil wear his little brother.





	The Devil's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> for the Wincest Writing Challenge: May, Dark vs Light. I got Lucifer!Sam. basically, I just wrote 90% of this after 11:30 and now its 3:27 am and I have school tomorrow so I'm really sorry for any mistakes in spelling/grammar/capitalization. Its due tomorrow... er... today... sorry   
> Also, this fic is in huge part only existent because of Majestic Duck (read her stuff!) for giving me the best writing advice of all time and also inspiring the spanking of Dean's red little booty in this fic. (it would't have happened without Duck) so this is for you Ducky.

Dean has a front row seat to the apocalypse. He watches the sky burn out and the earth turn to ash. Watches the devil stride across fields of corpses. And he follows behind, obedient and choiceless.  
There’s a crawling, creeping horror in Dean’s skin every time he sees Lucifer parading around in his brother’s skin.  
Dean didn’t fight. The world had no hope and heaven lost without the angel Micheal to strike down his brother.

Instead he'd walked into a graveyard with only the crippled wish to see his brother one more time and a sputtering hope.

 

Dean shares his kennel with a demon named Crowley. The same bastard that gave him and Sam the colt. But Lucifer keeps them chained to opposite sides of the cage ever since Crowley tried to rip Dean’s guts out.  
He’d pursed Sam’s lips and tutted Sam’s irritated tut as he wrenched the demon off of Dean and taken in the bloody gouges in his stomach.  
Lucifer hadn’t liked that much.  
Even Dean felt sorry for Crowley after what Lucifer had done to him.

During the day Lucifer keeps Dean chained to his throne. When he travels he drags Dean with him by a heavy collar around his neck. Keeps him close.  
Dean knows it has something to do with a deal Sam made with the devil. He would say he probably knows Lucifer better then anyone or anything else at this point, staying beside him every day, watching his conversations with Sam.  
He craves those moments when Lucifer will stare into his reflection and hold one-sided conversations. Feels Sam is so close, can almost hear his replies in the Devil’s silence.  
Its from these one sided conversations that Dean knows that Sam made some kind of deal with Lucifer. Agreed to settle down and stop fighting if Lucifer didn’t hurt Dean, kept him safe and close in Sam’s sight. Knows its a fact from the nightmares he still has of the Devil using his brother’s fists to beat the life out of his body before Sam wrenched Lucifer away.  
It hadn’t been enough to save the world though.

So Dean got a front row seat to the apocalypse. Kept safe by Lucifer’s side as the world crumbled around them. 

Now Lucifer keeps him on a leash. He takes great pleasure in keeping Dean like his pet. collar and all. Lucifer knows how much it upsets Sam when he forces his brother down on his knees to crawl. Nothing amuses Lucifer’s frivolous boredom like making the winchesters suffer. And with the apocalypse running smoothly theres less to hold Lucifer’s attention away from Dean. 

 

 

Dean hates the way the devil calls him Kitten. He hates the heavy collar around his neck with the bell on it that tinkles every time he moves. He hates the leash the devil keeps on him. he hates the little pair of soft pointed ears he’s forced to wear. he hates the “dog” Crowley. but above and beyond anything and everything in his entire world, Dean hates Lucifer, and the way he smiles Sam’s crooked smile through Sam’s face and pats his head with Sam’s hand. He loathes above all things Lucifer, who wears his brother like a fine suit. Who uses his brother’s voice to scold and praise him and call him Kitten.  
He hates the Devil with all his heart and soul.  
But he can’t hurt him.  
Because he loves the body Lucifer wears too much to ever hurt his brother.

Dean knows the only reason he’s still even alive is because of Sam. All lucifer had needed was to promise Sam his big brother’s safety from the apocalypse and Sammy had stopped fighting.  
He’s still in there. Dean knows because he sees Lucifer talk to him sometimes.  
Sometimes he wishes Sam had never made that deal.

Especially now, as he sits beside Lucifer’s throne and feels his little brother’s fingers card through his hair as Lucifer holds court with the princes of hell. He hates the way it feels, the way Lucifer strokes through his hair and behind his ears. The devil keeps Dean close, like he promised Sam. 

the only thing Dean is grateful for is that at least he’s treated better then the “dog” Crowley. Lucifer’s little puppy.  
The creature is a portly demon with a english accent and a foul temper who’s tried to gut Dean more then once. But even Dean feels pity for the poor bastard after seeing lucifer punish the demon. Still, for some reason Lucifer seems fond of Crowley. In his own twisted way.

Lately the apocalypse has been winding down, requiring less attention from Lucifer and the Devil is getting bored. Having more time to pay attention to his pets.  
Dean shudders with distaste.  
At first Lucifer had barely payed any attention to him besides what was necessary to keep him in line. He’d been dragged out into the maelstrom of the apocalypse, following lucifer across fields of corpses until the stench made his stomach heave and he was blind with tears, guided only by the devil pulling at the leash around his neck.  
there’s not a lot of humans left anymore. most of them are kept like pets and livestock for the monsters of the world. a few running free like hunted animals, scratching a living off the wasteland of the world.  
Lucifer says that nature will grow back. more beautiful then ever. that he purified his father’s creation of the disease of humanity.  
All Dean can think is that the grass that grows back has been watered with the blood of children.  
The roses Lucifer loves so much are fed with their corpses.

But it’s too late now.  
Dean’s bound to the devil through his brother’s deals and forced to watch helplessly.  
And with the end of the apocalypse comes the certainty of more of Lucifer’s attention. 

he watches the meeting with sick distaste as the princes of hell discuss rounding up the final free humans and the allotment of responsibilities.  
He tries not to look at Crowley as Lucifer forces the demon to crawl across the room to service anyone who wants his mouth.  
at least Sam’s deal with lucifer prevents anything like that happening to him.  
instead he closes his eyes and tries to will himself away. imagines he’s in the impala with Sam beside him singing along to some song on the radio.  
he can almost feel the sun on his skin, the smooth breeze rushing in the open windows carrying the smell of hot tarmac and dusty grass. Sam’s smile when he looks over.  
the sound of the bell around his neck tinkling as his head dips wrenches him out of his daydream.

Lucifer has been paying more attention to Dean lately.  
Last night he forgot to put Dean and Crowley away in their kennel until he was back in his bedchamber.  
The cool crooked smirk that lit up Sam’s face as Lucifer turned and saw them there, huddled by the door, made Dean’s blood run cold.  
“dogs sleep on the floor.” Lucifer told Crowley, before tugging at Dean’s leash with a calculating expression. “good little kitties get to sleep on the bed.” He said, mockingly patting the soft blankets. “here kitty kitty, come on don’t be shy.”  
Dean didn’t think he could sleep a wink that night, curled at the foot of the Devil’s bed. Every time he shifted he could feel Lucifer’s cold eyes and his mocking smirk. But when he closed his eyes all he could smell was Sammy, and before he realized Dean was soundly asleep, lulled by the false security of his brother’s scent.  
The devil smiled to himself and let Sam see his brother sleeping peacefully, let Sam reach out a shaking hand to stroke his brother’s soft brown hair.  
He didn’t let Sam have the mouth to whisper Dean’s name in the night though.

Dean hates Trial days more then anything. Its the one day Lucifer sets aside for the running of hell and it always makes him bored and unpredictable.  
He hates being chained so close to all the barely restrained bulk and strength of the Devil in his brother’s oversized body when Lucifer’s boredom rises.  
He’s trying to drown out the demon droning on about statistics and hell and eating babies or whatever demons bring to Lucifer to solve when the stroking through his hair stops and he hears Lucifer’s bored voice. “Come here puppy. I’m bored, use your mouth and entertain me.”  
Dean’s head jerks up and sets the bell around his neck jangling as Crowley crawls in between Sam’s thighs and begins nosing at his crotch.  
Dean’s up on his feet in a heartbeat, slamming his bare foot into Crowley’s ribs. “Get the fuck away from my brother. Don’t fucking touch him!” Dean’s yelling at the snarling red eyed demon.  
Before he can damage Crowley’s meatsuit more then a cracked rib, Lucifer is yanking Dean off balance and into his lap by the leash around his neck.  
“Bad kitty, getting jealous and trying to scratch my puppy.” Lucifer croons to Dean as he effortlessly holds Dean’s squirming body still across his lap.  
“That wasn’t part of the fucking deal! Using Sam to- for that! Wasn’t part of the deal! I won’t let you rape my brother while you parade around in his body!” Dean spits, hissing and snarling like that cat Lucifer treats him like.  
The smile on the Devil’s face only grows. Sam’s familiar expressions twisted into something cold and predatory and excited.  
“What a bad kitten you are. I think you deserve to be punished. Don't you Puppy?” He asks Crowley, who glares.  
Sam’s face is wicked with the Devil’s glee as he pins Dean face down over his lap and pulls down the loose baggy sweatpants Dean is forced to wear to bare his ass to the room full of watching demons.  
“I’ve let you get away with far too much little kitty.” Lucifer tells him as Dean feels Sam’s oversized palm stroke down his back to cup the curve of his ass. Long fingers curling in to stroke fingertips along the insides of his thighs.  
Dean thrashes and swears, hears his own voice distantly yelling. “No! No! Don’t fucking touch me! Nononono! Stop!”  
His muscles ache from forcing them to twist and fight against a strength far beyond their power.  
He almost doesn’t feel the first strike.  
He hears the sharp crack and wonders for a moment what the noise was before the stinging pain sets in, quickly followed by humiliation.  
It shocks him into silence.  
He grits his teeth through the pain and humiliation of the next five stinging strikes.  
Tries not to think about how it’s his little brother’s hand beating heat and bruising pain deeper and deeper into his ass with every loud smack.  
Tries to ignore the fact that it’s Sammy’s knee he’s tipped over with his bare ass on display for the upper management of Hell.  
Tries to ignore seeing Crowley smirking at him from the corner of his eye.  
It’s around the 17th strike that his breath begins to whine through his teeth and his eyes to prickle.  
24th strike and the pain has him twitching away from each new heavy strike. His breath hitching into little sobs by the 28th.  
Lucifer pauses at 30 to stroke his palm across Dean’s burning rump, giving it a little squeeze that forces a pained whimper from Dean. “So have you learned your lesson little Kitten? Are you ready to apologize for being rude to your master?” Lucifer asks him, fingers dancing up the inside of Dean’s thigh, too close to his privates for comfort.  
“Go to hell.” Dean’s voice is harsh and scratchy with tears that he keeps hidden against Sam’s pant leg, but bitter and firm.  
He gets another 20 strikes and Lucifer doesn’t stop until Dean’s whole body gives with a shudder and a loud sob. the tension and fight going out of him like his strings had been cut as he slumps across the devil’s lap. Limp and pliant as Lucifer pulls him up in his lap until they're sitting chest to chest. Dean’s face hidden in Sam's chest as he sobs his pain and humiliation and grief as Lucifer effortlessly arranges his body until his cherry red ass hangs between Sam’s spread thighs and Dean’s knees are tucked up on either side of Sam’s hips on the throne.  
He doesn’t even bother trying to fight. Washed out and empty and hopeless feeling as he is. He hides his tears in the Devil’s chest, taking whatever small comfort he can from the lingering scent of his brother and the feel of his familiar arms around him.  
“come here Puppy, come lick it better.” Lucifer says over his head as Dean shakes out his tears into his brother’s chest and clutches at his jacket. Its the same one Sam was wearing that last night.  
He doesn’t understand whats going on until he feels something warm and wet trail across his burning ass.  
For a moment Dean doesn’t understand. But all of a sudden Lucifer’s words click and Dean is thrashing helplessly again.  
Lucifer pins him effortlessly with an arm around his waist to keep his hips from moving as Crowley slowly licks across Dean’s burning backside.  
“No stop! Don’t touch me!” Dean begs as Crowley’s wet tongue works its way across his ass, one side, and then the other, slowly working in towards his crack.  
“Shhhh little kitty has been so mean to my puppy. You stopped him from pleasing his master and tried to hurt him, and now he’s being so nice to you. You should be nicer.” Lucifer taunts Dean as his hand slides down to cup one of his asscheeks and spread him wide for Crowley’s questing tongue.  
When the demon’s tongue swipes hot and wet across Dean’s untouched hole the hunter bucks away and crumbles with a sob. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please stop! Please! I’m sorry!”  
Lucifer smiles as the hunter breaks in his arms. He allows Crowley one more lick before shoving the demon away, just to feel Dean shudder against him.  
“There there, shhhhh its alright. Such a good kitten for me. It’s ok now. Its all over.”  
Dean sobs brokenly as he clutches onto Sam’s jacket. Lucifer smirks and gestures to one of his minions and the demon leaps forward to present the devil with the requested item.  
Dean hiccups a cry as he feels Sam’s fingers probing into his spit slick crack. New sobs burst uncontrolled from him as he feels one of his brother’s long fingers rubbing at his hole, pressing and teasing at his entrance.  
“Hush now. This will all be over soon Kitten.” Lucifer soothes. “This is just a reminder for you so you can remember to be good in future.”  
Before Dean can suck in a breath the finger at his hole pushes inside, breaching him in a wave of pain as his body clenches against the alien intrusion.  
He can’t help the wail that breaks out of him as the finger twists and pulls at his rim, ramping up the stretching burn inside before it withdraws to Dean's whimpered relief. Something cool and slick is pressed against him almost immediately, pushing against his hole until it pops inside and settles with a strange pulling sensation and the tickle of soft fur against his thighs. Dean gasps in discomfort as he realizes Lucifer just put a plug in him.  
“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” Lucifer croons in his ear as his hand strokes down Dean’s back to his ass before it leaves his skin and the strange pulling is increased to a tug that pulls the plug tight against his straining rim.  
With a keen of humiliation and despair Dean realizes that Lucifer has put a long fluffy cat’s tail plug in him.  
He feels Sam’s mouth against the side of his throat, nibbling kisses and marks into his skin above the collar.  
“Sam likes the way you look, like this. He likes having you against him.” Lucifer whispers hotly in Dean’s ear.  
The reality crashes into Dean as he feels his little brother’s body quivering with lust around him.  
He closes his eyes and feels the nausea rise in his stomach as he realizes Lucifer had his little brother’s fingers in his body and cries his devastation.  
“I think He’ll enjoy it when I fuck you like this tonight.” Lucifer tells him as he claims Dean’s mouth in a brutal kiss, all tongue forced past resisting lips and jaw pried open.

Dean cries and fights until he's bloody, but in the end when he’s lying exhausted into sleep with his skin mottled with bite shaped bruises and the insides of his legs slick and shiny with his baby brother’s cum. Looking like some dark artist’s broken and desecrated angel with his tear stained face and damp lashes, Lucifer lets Sam out. Lets him stroke shaky soothing hands across his big brother’s bruised skin. Lets him whisper his forgiveness and his brother’s name like a prayer. Lets Sam smile soft and sweet and all his own in a way Lucifer can never fake when Dean’s bleary eyes open sleepily. Lets Sam kiss his brother with all the gentleness and love he can with soft brushes of lips to Dean’s bruised and bitten mouth.  
He gives Sam the time to wrap himself around his brother’s broken body protectively and hold him through the night.  
He lets Sam shed his tears and love his brother.  
Tomorrow Dean will think this was only a dream.

Sometimes the Devil regrets. But it is his nature to do the same again tomorrow, even when he wishes it weren't so.


End file.
